Tones from Toonspace
Tones from Toonspace are vignette stories, that will be written by a user, whose name will be stated beside the title. There will not be a strict layout for a story, and a user will be asked to write a story, users cannot apply to write one. Tones from Toonspace Prologue There are many worlds in Toonspace, that hold endless possibilities and beloved characters throughout the history of Disney. You may know of them by what you see on the screen, but Toons are aware about their past, and their place in the universe. And they all have free will. Toons from any franchise can meet any others, if they travel to a specific Toon world, and sometimes..... things might not always go well. The Winter of Her Discontent: By Dlrgirl75 and SilverFlight This Story is set after the events of Season 2. The Snow on the North Mountain in the Toonspace world of Arendelle fell slow as Elsa stood on the edge, overlooking her kingdom, thinking presumably of things regarding her sister, juggling appearances at Disney Parks, and other such matters. The snow began to fall more rapidly, Elsa had not caused this, as she had been limiting the snow fall on the mountain. Puzzled by this, she looked around and she could pinpoint a figure striding towards her in the snowdrift. "Who's there" she asked, with a strong resolve in her voice, as the figure approached in clear view. The figure, seemingly was herself, her face looked identical to hers, except with a darker skin tone. The major differences were that her hair was Black, and was shorter, and pointed upwards. "y-you're me" stammered Elsa, visibly shaken. "Oh not exactly, my name is Kyla but you're close to the truth dear" said the figure, with a grin visible on her face. The figure began to circle around Elsa in a condescending way. "You see I'm the forgotten concept of you, when the studio began conceptualizing a film based on The Snow Queen, back in the late 1930's, I was created as a future Toon." The tone of her voice was getting considerably more angry, as she continued her story. "I was stuck in an Area called "The Wasteland", an inescapable part of Toonspace for forgotten Toons". "Then how can you be here if its inescapable?" Elsa inquired. The figure gave her a sharp look and continued "when, the development of the film Frozen began, I became out of phase, meaning I could leave The Wasteland, and travel to the rest of Toonspace, and when the film was to be released, I could visit the real world...... and then you happened". She pointed her finger towards Elsa "before I ever had the chance to be a Complete Toon, you happened, they changed the Snow Queen from a villain, to..... you, a mis-understood anti hero, thereby dashing my chances of ever getting to the real world", she finished, as her voice had a sad tone. "It wasn't my fault, I had no control" Elsa said, attempting to be reassuring. "I know" Kyla sniffed, "I just wanted to let you know I exist, but hey, my life isn't sad, I'm The Keeper of Toonspace now, I help a lot of Future Toons" Kyla smiled a little, as she stepped closer to Elsa. "But I do have a question Elsa.... would you like to see The Wasteland? so you know how lucky you are to be a complete Toon?" Kyla inquired. "I...I suppose" Elsa said hesitantly "How do we get there", she asked, as Kyla held out her hand. "Hold my hand and i'll take you there" Kyla said, with a devious grin on her face. As Elsa took Kyla's hand, the world around her became warped and blurry, until it ultimately changed to a mountain of junk, overlooking a twisted world. "Welcome to my former home" Kyla said, with somewhat sinister inflections in her face. "This place is terrible, you really lived here?" Elsa asked, with some sadness visible on her face. "Yes, and please don't blame yourself.... despite the fact you were to blame... oh well, you understand what Toon popularity means now Dear?" Kyla retorted in a manipulating way. "I suppose" Elsa said, as Kyla made a umbrella made out of ice and began swinging it gently around. "You know, I cant change the past with me being forgotten, but you can remedy it for the future Elsa" Kyla said in her most re-assuring tone. "How would I do that?" Elsa said wearily. "Well we're the same, so it makes sense for us to spend some time in each others shoes, meaning I become you, and you become me, I experience being a complete Toon, and you spend some time as me greeting new Toons, I think that's fair" Kyla proposed, as Elsa stepped back. "I..I don't think we need to go that far" Elsa said with a worried tone. Annoyed, Kyla tries to take Elsa by force, using snow magic against snow magic. "Please, don't do this! There's another way to help those lost." Elsa exclaimed trying to reason with Kyla. Kyla retorted coldly, "Has a promise helped me leave before?" "It won't hurt your chances to leave in the future." Elsa responded boldly. With the two neck-to-neck, Kyla feigns defeat and grabs onto Elsa, creating an ice bond between them. "What are you doing?!" Elsa yells. "Getting what I need." Kyla answers as she begins morphing into a duplicate of Elsa, while the real Elsa is weakened. However, Elsa tries to bring both of them to the ground. "You're not going anywhere!" Elsa announced as she froze both of them to the ground. As the two freeze, Kyla mockingly says, "Look now, dear. You're turning into a flame statue." Elsa looked down an saw she was slowly turning into a statue of solid fire. Elsa is horrified as a robot of The Singular arrives on scene and frees Kyla. Elsa, now a fire statue, is useless to do anything to stop the two. "The Snow Queen is neutralized," said the Singular robot in a detached tone. "Yes, but now we've got to hide her," Kyla interrupted, "How about the Blot Alleys?" The Singularity objected, "Incorrect; the equilibrium must be balanced with the opposite of her cold disposition. The desirable place is the Devil-section of the central heating port of the Wasteland." "The part of the Rainbow Caverns? You know what, fine, I have a kingdom to run, and the real world to see." said Kyla deviously. The End? Category:Stories